The Triad Mark
by Sionainn Penrose
Summary: Professor Layton receives a mysterious package from his ex-assistant Emmy citing that something is happening and she needs his help to stop it. Inside is an old relic that Emmy tells Layton to guard with his life and to meet her at her home. But even walls have ears and Layton and crew will find themselves alongside allies both new and old in one of their greatest quests for truth.
1. Emmy's Letter

To My Dearest Professor Layton,

From what I have read in the papers you are doing well. I wish I could say the same. I know it has been years since I resigned as your assistant but times have come on that have required me to contact you.

I know I don't have such a right anymore to even speak to you after what I had done but things have happened and are happening.

Please Professor.

I have some friends in certain places and they believe something is about to happen, more so, that something IS happening. They are in danger professor and I can't stand idly by while they are hurt.

Inside is a relic from long ago.

Guard it with your life.

It was put into my care but things are happening now and I don't think I can keep it safe. Please take it and bring it with you to my hotel room. I've listed the instructions on what room it is in a puzzle to be safe, I know you and Luke will easily be able to solve it.

I ask, even if you don't come, to keep it safe, in memory of what I was as your assistant.

I hope to see you then.

Emmy


	2. Meeting Emmy

"Are you certain about this Professor?" Luke asked as they drove through town following the instructions on Emmy's letter.

Flora sat uncomfortably in the back of the Layton mobile watching them talk. "Who is this 'Emmy' anyway?" she asked finally tired of all the secrets. First she was _almost_ left behind, _**AGAIN**_ and now they were talking about someone that she didn't even know and not telling her a thing.

"Oh, that's right. I had forgotten that you have never met Emmy before Flora. Emmy was once my assistant but she ended up working for an organization that was rather... abhorrent. Emmy herself wasn't, just misguided. After she found out the truth and we stopped them she let to follow her own pursuits and do a bit of soul searching it seemed.

"But then what is wrong Professor? Why would she come to us after all this time?"

Layton shook his head. "I don't know Luke. But even with what she did she sounds most deeply troubled, and this relic," he said gesturing to the box Flora held. "Is something that peaks my interest as well."

"So we're going to help her?" Luke asked uncertain.

" I don't see the harm in at least going and hearing her out before we make a decision. After all, the like that says 'protect it with your life' seems to be a rather intriguing notion."

Luke thought of it and nodded as he pulled out the map.

"Well... I can say this much at the very least." he said looking over the page that had the directions and her apartment on it. "Emmy hasn't forgotten how to tell a puzzle that's for certain."

Flora looked over. "Well let's figure it out." she smiled as she took the page and looked at the map.

"My apartment is not on the corner, it is not next to another building that has the same banner, I have a great view of the sun over the river when it sets. My building's roof is red."

Flora smiled, "take that puzzle! It's this one!" she smiled pointing.

"It seems you are correct Flora, that is the only building that matches Emmy's description. And look There's her moped over there." Layton said as he parked near it.

"Alright professor, let me take care of this next puzzle. I'll figure out where her apartment is.

Luke took the page from Flora as he scanned it and looked at the set up of the apartment building.

"It looks like... Emmy's apartment is on the top floor at the very end of the hall on the left hand side.

"Well done Luke!" Layton said as they walked to the elevator.

A man stood near the door looking up from the magazine he was reading in the lobby. "So.. Professor Hershel Layton and crew have arrived." he closed the magazine and replaced it in the stand and pulled out his cell. "Yes. They have arrived on schedule. Shall I proceed?... Understood. I shall simply observe for now. I trust you will... Understood. yes. I know well... are you certain?" the man walked over to the stairs and began the long climb. "Yes. Until then."

The man placed the phone in his pocket and nodded as he easily bound the steps two at a time until he hit the fifth floor where he moved to the elevator sure he gave them enough time to move by him. "Well then Hershel. Shall we begin this round?"

They stopped on the tenth floor and went to the end of the hall where Emmy's apartment was. Luke knocked carefully on the door.

A moment's pause was endured and the door opened to a brown eye looking from behind it, "P-P-Professor?" The voice said opening the door. Emmy's appearance had barely changed in the few years it had been since they last saw each other.

"And Luke!" she gasped in both relief that they had come and the joy of seeing them again. "I see you are well for the most part Emmy. Allow me to introduce Flora." he said gesturing to the young girl next to him.

"Nice to meet you Flora. Well... Come on in then... I suppose I owe you some explanations as to my letter. And you brought it with you?" Emmy said afraid now. Layton was the gentleman type. He wouldn't keep the necklace she sent him if he didn't want to help. She swallowed a bit and let them in.

"You said to guard it, and I wanted to ask you about it."

Emmy seemed a bit relieved at this.

"Alright then... have a seat, I had some tea working, give me a moment."

Layton and crew looked around at the apartment. The cases were decorated with various books that Emmy liked, a few caught Layton's eye and he went to see them.

"Intriguing. Emmy has either kept these books from her time with Targent or she has recently taken an interest in Archeology and History.

Luke looked at the desk. "She's been keeping tabs on us professor. Paper clippings of everything we've done since she's left."

Flora sat down. "I rather like it. It's very cozy."

Luke sat by her as Layton looked further into her reading collection.

"Find anything you like Professor?"

Layton looked up. "I'm more trying to figure out if these are the books you received with your work with Targent or after."

"A little of both. I've always been into Archeology and I just kept it up. but I know it's time I started explaining a bit." she said as she sat down and poured tea for them.

"It started about six months ago... I don't know all the details but I was with a group of friends on one of their excavating tours when suddenly we were attacked by these men. I don't know where they came from but suddenly they just popped out of nowhere.

My friends and I were able to escape safely but after that the area had been closed. Can you believe it professor? An excavation site that the government authorized was closed down by people who aren't' even the government."

"I do agree that is a bit strange."

Emmy took a sip and went on, "Well we all had the same view, that they were trying to find something and keep us from finding it first. So a few weeks later after we lost the grant to the site we snuck in.

There we found them."

"Them?" Luke asked.

"These items. The Necklace for one, and a few other pieces. They were where we had been digging but no one seemed to find them at least. We figured they had to be something important and so we swiped them and split them up amongst us. I took the necklace with me ad my friends took the other pieces."

"What happened after that Emmy?"

"My friends did a bit of research on the area and a bit further digging after that in many senses of the word. It turns out that area was apparently very important a long time ago. Many things happened there. Many people believe that something was built there but no one knows what. Furthermore, these people have no right to restrict access to it.

Professor. I believe them to be something like Targent, only worse. I think they know exactly what was there."

"Really. What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. I just think that they weren't like Borov, who was simply a misguided man looking for an ancient treasure that just turned out to be something else. I think they know what it was. I think they want to use it, I'm not certain but..."

Emmy trailed off and Layton nodded. "Continue on Emmy, you said something is happening? What?"

"Alright professor... this might sound a bit off but trust me it is the truth. One month later after my friend did the research he disappeared. However before that happened he gave another one of the people their his object with the strange message that says "they go together, like pieces of a puzzle.' We believed that this meant we could put them together like a puzzle box but no matter how we tried it couldn't be done. So we separated them again and continued on.

Three months ago Professor we received a strange letter from our disappeared friend saying "That she is Awoken, they are Rising. The Red Cross is standing over us. The time has Come, Watch out.

After that two of my friends followed his trail and found out that certain discoveries in various places have gone missing. As well as the people who found them."

Emmy jumped up desperate hopelessness in her eyes. "Professor! These are my friends that are in trouble. Please you have to help me save them! I'm begging you! I know what I did was wrong but this isn't about me it's about them... Please..."

Flora and Luke watched as Layton sat down his cup and adjusted his hat as he stood.

"I think the first thing you should do Emmy before you even consider my ability to help..." he began as Emmy flinched back. _He's not going to help me... Everyone... I'm sorry..._

"Is for you to show us exactly where you found these objects." He smiled.

Luke looked at him. "We're really going to help her?'' Luke said.

"One must always put a ladies need first Luke."

Flora smiled. "Always the gentleman."

Emmy nodded. as she took the tray. "Let me put these away Professor then I'll show you."

She paused. "Is something wrong?" Layton asked.

"It's just... This sounds like it will be like old times... Minus my..." she walked into the Kitchen,

"Do you think we can trust her Professor?" Flora asked as they got up and ready to leave.

"I think Emmy has come a long way, enough of a way I think, to deserve at least the benefit of the doubt."

They nodded as Emmy walked over to them.

"Alright then." Emmy said smiling. "Lets strap ourselves up in the Layton Mobile and I'll show you where they were dug up.


End file.
